This invention relates to a game which simulates the game of golf as played on an outdoor golf course, and is particularly concerned with board-type game apparatus wherein success in the playing of the game is enhanced by the player's ability to skillfully employ manipulative means.
Numerous board-type golf games are known comprising a playing board depicting a golf course, marking elements for placement upon the board by each player, and chance means such as dice, a spinner, or a stack of cards which determine movement of the marking elements. Typical specific embodiments of such chance-controlled games are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,127,273; 4,113,260; 3,771,792; 1,482,330; 1,741,224; and 1,735,794. Although such games are entertaining, there is an absence of the challenge of performance of personal skills susceptible to improvement with practice, as in the case of the actual game of golf as played on an outdoor golf course.
Most prior board-type golf games are further restricted to the use of only one specific golf course layout on a playing board. In such instances, interest in the game can rapidly wane.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a golf game apparatus involving manipulative means whose operation requires skills which can be improved with repetitious effort.
It is another object of this invention to provide a golf game apparatus as set forth in the foregoing object having the capability of simulating more than one specific golf course layout.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a golf game apparatus of the aforesaid nature wherein said manipulative means involves the striking of a ball in a manner simulating the outdoor game of golf.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.